The invention pertains to a multifunction tape measure and more particularly, to a tape measuring system contained in a device having two pencil sharpening means, a pencil holder and a memo note pad retainer that are integrally formed as parts of the housing and thereof allowing convenient use of the tape measure.
A conventional tape measure is being used for the taing of measurements for whatever reason or application such as iron works, building trades, indoor decorations, carpentry and furniture design and so on.
When used to take on-the-spot measurements, it is generally necessary to mark down the measurement onto a slip of paper for reference and future use before said measurement is forgotten. Therefore, while working at a job site the worker (measurer) needs to equip himself not only with a tape measure but also writing implements such as paper, pencil and pencil sharpener. Since these tools are odd pieces not integrated with tape measures, it is most often the case that these implements shall be easily misplaced or otherwise forgotten and therefore not readily convenient for use. Often at times a worker (measurer) will, when unable to locate and therefore use these convenient and correct implements, use a substitute that very often is not sufficient or is illegible to the extent that the worker must remeasure that which he has already done to be sure of said measurement(s). Having to do so creates an unnecessary expenditure of time and therefore money, energy and may even deteriorate the worker's attitude thus causing the worker to perhaps become careless.